There has been known a structure in which a fuel tank is disposed astride of a main tube and extends downwardly to a large extent in covering relation to the sides of an engine, and a skid plate has a plurality of openings defined in left and right side surfaces thereof (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-253185).